the_zombie_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Atreya task force
The Atreya task force was a group of nine Abolish servants sent to take control of Atreya and start a war. Assembly When Sescoria was first taken, the only Abolish servants present were Desmond and Moss. They were able to drive Queen Helen out of the city, but due to interference by Lynnette, Hector, and Roman they were unable to kill her. Knowing that Helen would eventually arrange a counterstrike they called for reinforcements. Consolidation of Power In order to maintain control of Atreya a number of actions were taken. Conall and Tessa were put in charge of keeping the media under control. Karkash and Stoker were instructed to prepare defenses against an attack from the air, although the exact nature of these defenses was never specified. Nola and Andres were sent to build a soul net under the city of Sescoria to prevent surprise attacks by reapers. Geoffrey Geoffrey met Desmond as he was going to the capitol to kill the Queen on the request of the princes. He decided to follow and help them due to Desmond making a positive impression. Geoffrey later left to track down Colt and his children, and Moss and Ozmere were assigned to keep an eye on him. They were killed when they were introduced Damian Rofal by Geoffrey. Geoffrey was later killed, leaving the remaining members of the task force to assume that he and Moss had died together. Attempted destruction of Harold Main article: Attack on Harold In an attempt to provoke hostility towards Rendon, the task force had intended send five of its remaining members to destroy a small town called Harold and blame it on the military of Rendon. However, Hector ruined this plan by leveraging the hostility directed towards him and announcing as the Darksteel Soldier that he ''would destroy the town of Harold, forcing the citizens to evacuate and ensuring that even if another town was destroyed that he would still be blamed for it. At the same time, he launched a rescue mission to capture King William Belgrant and take him away from Abolish's control. Destruction ''Main article: Battle of Rathmore's Gate After the plan to attack Harold was foiled, the remaining members decided that they would instead provoke Rendon to attack them by bringing a few Atreyan soldiers with them as they went on a rampage and ensuring that those soldiers were assumed to be responsible. However, Helen and her allies, including Harper met them at Rathmore's Gate and fought. Hanjir was isolated and killed by Roman, but the rest of their group nearly lost the fight. However, Harper then decided to use Pan-Rozum despite his lack of control in the state and proceeded to wipe out nearly the entire group. The only survivors were Desmond and Karkash, Desmond having been killed but survived by Ezmortig who was able to resurrect him. After the battle, Ezmortig offered to give Karkash and Hoyohte a large amount of money by way of apology for wasting their time on what turned out to be an unsuccessful endeavor. Though it was not stated explicitly, it is strongly implied that this money was the entire contents of the Atreyan treasury which were given to Abolish by Prince Luther. This would mean that the funds totaled about 200 billion Troas. Membership The original members of the task force were: Karkash and Stoker were both on loan from the 32nd Anti-Air Division, a part of the Dozer Faction. They were officially a goodwill gesture on the part of the Dozer faction, but in practice were there so that they could claim to have helped if it went well. Desmond resented their presence but was not allowed to send them away. The other seven were all from Morgunov Abolish, and according to Nola they were from the same sect. Category:Subfactions